El Heredero
by AlwaysSly
Summary: "Esa fue la última noche que hubo noticias de los Malfoy. El profeta hablo del hecho por meses. La familia había desaparecido de Malfoy Manor la noche del cumpleaños número siete de su primogénito... Por eso sorprendió a todos cuando, el 1 de septiembre, la familia entró al andén 9 3/4 como si el mundo les perteneciera. Como si nada hubiera pasado."
1. Prólogo

**Prológo**

– ¡Corran!

Severus cargaba a un asustado Draco sujetado a su cuello. Narcisa lo seguía, con Lucius a su espalada, lanzando hechizos a sus atacantes.

– ¿A dónde carajo vamos, Snape?- Grito Lucius, quitándose a un encapuchado de encima.

– Devon

Narcisa no sabía que pasaba. Meses antes su esposo había llegado asustado a Malfoy Manor y, sin decir nada, agarró una maleta dirigiéndose al sótano. Decidió no seguirlo, sabía que no debía hacerlo. Tiempo después subió con la maleta llena y cerrada. No preguntó. Confiaba en su marido. Sabía que si algo malo estaba pasando, Lucius la protegería a ella y, sobretodo, a Draco; pero era en este momento en el que arrepentía por no haber preguntado. Al menos sabría de quienes huían.

– ¿Devon? ¿Quieres explicarte?

– Campamento. America. Translador.

Aparecerse en Devon no era una opción. Draco solo tenía 7 años. Narcisa, embarazada. Pero estaban en medio de un bosque alejado de toda civilización, muggle o mágica. Tenían que arriesgarse. Se escondieron detrás de un gran árbol, todos sujetando a Snape.

– Listos. –No espero contestación.

* * *

Nunca antes se habría alegrado tanto de ver a un Weasley, pero en ese momento incluso una pequeña pelirroja de 5 años era bien recibida; hasta que recordó quienes lo seguían.

– Niña, vuelve con tus padres y ocúltense en un lugar seguro. –dijo Lucius mientras se alejaba de le daba la espalda a la niña

– ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es usted? –contesto la niña frunciendo el señor.

– Mira, mocosa. No tengo tiempo, y si lo tuviera, no lo desperdiciaría contigo. Solo ve.

Ginny obedeció. No porque ese alto señor la intimidara, sino por que vio al niño sangrado de la nariz, asustado, con los ojos abiertos, esperado que el desastre empezara. La Weasley salió corriendo directo a la Madriguera.

Severus ya se había alejado cuando el matrimonio Malfoy se dio cuenta. El pequeño lloraba en su hombro. Se suponía que ese sería un gran día. Era su cumpleaños. Siete años no se cumplen todos los días, pero su padre tenía otros planes. Un día antes le dijo que estaba por convertirse en todo un hombre, por lo tanto debía a empezar a comportase como uno. Era una sangre pura. Miembro de una de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico. Lo que Draco no sabía era que, para convertirse en un hombre, tenía que pasar todo eso. El solo quería seguir siendo un niño. Con escobas y Quidditch.

Llegaron a una la cima de una alta colina. Ahí, los esperaba una llanta vieja y gastada. Snape bajo al niño.

– Hasta aquí llego yo. Un encargado en Nueva York los espera en el punto de reunión.

– ¡No, van a explicarme los dos que está pasando, en este momento! –Narcisa no era una persona particularmente paciente.

– No hay tiempo. Es hora de que se vayan. –Snape miro a Lucius. –Salúdalo por mí.

– Mantente vivo. Cuídalos, Severus. –dijo Lucius mientras lo abrazaba.

* * *

Esa fue la última noche que hubo noticias de los Malfoy. El profeta hablo del hecho por meses. La familia había desaparecido de Malfoy Manor la noche del cumpleaños número siete de su primogénito. La mansión era un desastre. Pero no faltaba nada de valor. Parecía un secuestro. Tal vez los motifagos estaban molestos. Tal vez, habían huido antes de que la mansión explotara…

Por eso sorprendió a todos cuando, el 1° de septiembre la familia entro al andén 9 ¾ como si el mundo les perteneciera. Impecables. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Con su hijo crecido, listo para iniciar su estadía en Hogwarts.


	2. Un Encuentro Desafortunado

El andén 9 ¾ estaba lleno de gente. Vapor, carritos con baúles y lechuzas; para Harry Potter ese era el cielo. Tras estar cerca de 11 años con los Dursley, ir a una escuela de magos era el paraíso. Se encontró a los Weasley en la entrada del andén, una familia de pelirrojos con una madre regordeta. Todos fueron muy amables. Fred y George eran hilarantes. Percy, un tanto presumido. Los otros dos chicos perecían algo tímidos.

Temeroso por la posible colisión al entrar al andén, Potter cerró los ojos y, para cuando lo abrió, se sintió abrumado. Quería pasar desapercibido, pero eso era imposible. En el momento que cruzo el muro, todos voltearon a verlo. Los nervios le ganaron, ocasionando que el carrito se volcara. Era un desastre. Apenado se dispuso a recoger sus pertenencias, cuándo noto que no lo observaban a él.

Un trio de rubios platinados caminaban como si el mundo les perteneciera. Ignorando las miradas indiscretas, la familia se encamino a un compartimiento vacío.

– Oye –dirigiéndose Potter al menor de los pelirrojos– ¿Quiénes son ellos?

– Los Malfoy. –Harry lo miro sin comprender. – Una familia sangre pura muy poderosa y rica. Desaparecieron hace cuatro años. Nadie los había visto hasta hoy.

Harry no insistió. Realmente no entendía muy bien el asunto. Hasta hace unos días estaba en la alacena, pensando en lo miserable que era su vida; ahora estaba ahí, y no iba a desperdiciar su oportunidad. Era un nuevo inicio. Sin su primo y su grupo de acosadores.

Una vez que los Malfoy entraron al último vagón, el ruido se volvió ensordecedor. Incluso los Weasley comentaban lo sucedido. Fred y George empezaron a organizar apuestas sobre el paradero o causas por las cuales los Malfoy desaparecieron. Ron y Harry, abrumados por el ruido dijeron al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Entramos? –Y riendo se dirigieron al interior de una cabina.

* * *

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Narcisa preocupada.

– Por supuesto, madre. He ido a cientos de misiones. Los bendecidos superficiales me tienen sin cuidado.

– Excelente. Hijo, ya sabes el plan. Esta será la misión más importante que tendrás. Ambos mundos dependen de eso. No puede haber errores. –contesto el padre.

En los últimos años se habían vuelto más cercanos. En especial padre e hijo. Se confiaban la vida. Se cubrían la espalda. Narcisa era la cariñosa y hogareña. Lucius, el consejero e instructor. Tuvieron que pasar 7 años de la vida de Draco para que el al fin pudiera conectar realmente con su padre. Agradecía cada momento de los últimos cuatro años. Bueno o malos, los habían hecho llegar ese momento.

– Cuídate hijo. Y, ya sabes, disfruta cada momento. -dijo sonriendo Lucius

– Disfruta cada momento. – Padre e hijo se abrazaron, como cada vez que le joven Malfoy salía a una misión. Como si no se volvieran a ver.

Narcisa beso la frente de su hijo y le hizo prometer escribir o enviar una Iris al menos cada semana. El matrimonio de despido de su hijo y, al volver al andén, el silencio sepulcral regreso. Muy pocos habían entrado al tren. Estaban esperando salir a los padres de Draco. Todos querían ser testigos de la noticia de momento.

– Parece que a mamá se le ha metido el espíritu de Rita Skeeter.

– Fred, guarda silencio. –contesto Molly mientras observaba detenidamente al matrimonio Malfoy.

Riendo, los gemelos guardaron la caja de apuestas en el baúl de George, se dispusieron a entrar al tren antes de que partiera. En ese momento sonó el silbato de la locomotora, anunciando que el tren partiría en 5 minutos.

– Percy, ¿dónde está Ron?–Preguntó alarmada la madre.

– Entró al tren hace como 10 minutos. Iba con Harry Potter. –Contesto mientras revisaba otra vez sus labores de prefecto.

– ¡¿Harry Potter?!– grito una vieja cotilla que estaba a su lado.

Y, entre teorías conspiratorias sobre la aparición de los Malfoy y del niño que vivió, los estudiantes subieron al expreso, para empezar lo que prometía ser un año interesante.

* * *

Tras estar 5 minutos en el mismo compartimiento que Neville Longbotton, Hermione sabía que explotaría. El sapo. Eso fue le gota que derramo el vaso. Trevor saltaba de mano en mano, mientras Hermione, aburrida, leía por quinta vez Historia de Hogwarts. Fue en ese momento que entro un chico con el cabello color arena y ojos claros, con una rana de chocolate en las manos. Ésta salto del empaque y cayó frente a Trevor. Seamus recogió su rana y se la llevo a la boca, arrancándole la cabeza de un bocado. El sapo, horrorizado, salió del compartimiento ocasionando un caos, despertando a Hermione de su ensoñación.

– ¡Trevor! –grito Longbotton.

Los chicos que estaban en el compartimiento salieron, todos excepto Hermione. Granger aprovecho para ponerse el uniforme tranquilamente. Se disponía a tomar una pequeña siesta cuando una niña rubia y regordeta apareció.

–Oye, ¿has visto un sapo? Un chico lo perdió.

–No.

– ¿Nos ayudarías a buscarlo? Llevamos buscado por media hora y ya casi llegamos al colegio.

La castaña dudo, pero siguió a la rubia afuera del compartimiento. Se dirigieron a la parte frontal del expreso juntas. Mientras caminaban en silencio, oían como todos comentaban la repentina aparición de los Malfoy en el andén. Hermione estaba harta, parecía que no había otro tema de conversación. Neville y sus amigos no habían parado de formular teorías sobre el paradero del joven en los últimos años y las causas por las cuales había vuelto tan súbitamente. Llevaban cerca de 10 minutos yendo de puerta en puerta cuando un chico grande y pelirrojo apareció.

–Bien, ya tienes puesto tu uniforme. –dijo el pelirrojo a Hermione–Y tú ¿qué esperas para ir a ponerte la túnica? Estamos a punto de llegar.

Sin decir más se fue. Hannah, asustada corrió a su vagón dejando a la chica sola en medio de un pasillo vacío.

Dando por terminada la búsqueda, Hermione abrió la puerta de su compartimiento siendo interrumpida por Neville.

–Hermione, creo que acabo de ver a Harry Potter

 _Estupendo_ , pensó con energía recargada.

– ¿Enserio? ¿Dónde?

–Está en los últimos vagones. Tiene como compañero a un Weasley. Ya sabes, pelirrojos.

–Mejor acompáñame.

Desde que había leído sobre Harry, Hermione no había dejado de preguntar por él. Le preguntó a todo el callejón Diagon; fue ahí cuando se enteró que había comprado una varita horas antes que ella en Ollivander's, así que supuso que lo encontraría en el andén, que todos hablarían de él, en cambio todos se centraron un tal chico llamado Malfoy.

–Es ahí. – Señalando en dirección contraria a la que la chica se dirigía– ¿Qué haces?

–Hola, –ignorando a Neville– ¿has visto un sapo?

Iba a evitar parecer una fan obsesionada, al menos ante él. En los siguientes 10 minutos fue de puerta en puerta, preguntando por un sapo que aún no aparecía.

Se acercó a una cabina llena de gente, creyendo que estaba en el adecuado, abrió la puerta y, entusiasta, preguntó.

– ¿Alguien ha visto un sapo?

El silencio se extendió por el compartimiento. Estaba lleno de chicos mayores de túnicas negras y verdes, con serpientes bordadas. Con un aire engreído, un chico alto y relativamente musculoso se levantó de su asiento.

–Si yo fuera tú, no buscaría ya a ese animal. ¿Quién traería un sapo a Hogwarts? Simplemente desagradable.

El silencio fue roto carcajadas estruendosas de todos los Slytherin de ahí. Sin embargo no reían por gracioso que era Marcus Flint. En más de una vez lo habían visto en su etapa más violenta. Él era el Rey Slytherin; no por representar sus más profundos ideales.

– ¿Qué, no piensas irte?

Hermione lo observo unos segundos más. Y sin decir ni una palabra, ni una pizca de miedo, le dio la espalda y salió del compartimiento.

* * *

Harry James Potter disfrutaba de todo lo que había comprado en el carrito. Nunca en su vida había tenido tanta azúcar en el sistema. Se sentía eufórico. Ranas de chocolate que saltaban. Grageas de sabores inimaginables. Varitas de chocolate y regaliz. Si bien el carrito ya venía un poco vacío cuando llegó a su puerta, no le impidió atiborrarse de chucherías. Ron le compartió un poco de la comida que traía, mientras le contaba la historia de su familia; sus muchos hermanos y de cómo temía no estar a la altura. Al verlo avergonzado por su pobreza, Harry le contó de como era su estancia con los Dursley hasta hace pocas semanas.

Los temas fueron cambiando. Ron, empeñado en hacer magia sacó su varita justo cuando alguien abría la puerta.

–Oigan ¿han visto a un sapo? Lo perdió mi amigo Neville.

–No, aún no lo hemos visto.

Harry se sentía incómodo con la presencia de esta chica. Había algo en ella que lo intimidaba, algo lo hacía desconfiar. Sentía una presencia incomoda. Tenía un aura que le molestaba. Que lo repelía. Sentado en el rincón a lado de la ventana, callado y con la euforia del azúcar por los suelos, observaba como la niña parloteaba sin parar hablando de casas y clases. Deseo que la niña se fuera inmediatamente, que Neville se la llevara, pero él ya se había ido.

–…Soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?

– Yo soy Ron Weasley. – Potter estaba tan concentrado el su paranoia que no escucho la pregunta – Y él es Harry Potter

– ¿Harry Potter? —Dijo Hermione—. ¿Realmente eres tú?...

Y siguió hablando sobre él. Al parecer aparecía en distintos libros de magia, cosa que lo abrumaba. Siguió hablando por lo que parecieron horas. Poco a poco fue bajando la guardia, tranquilizándose. La chica no se veía tan mala. Un poco mandona, pero eso era todo. Empezaba a pensar que todo era producto de su imaginación. Todavía sentía esa sensación molesta, pero ya no era tan fuerte. Sin embargo, Ron se veía a punto de explotar, por eso no le sorprendió que, al ver aparecer a su hermano, todo su rostro se ilumino

– ¡Percy! Pasa, estás en tu casa. ¿Te apetece un bocadillo? Tenemos ranas, varitas de...

–Ronald, déjate de tonterías. Estamos a pocos minutos de llegar al colegio. Cámbiense.

Percy salió dejándolos en un incómodo silencio.

–Bien, creo que los dejare cambiarse. Y Ronald…

– ¿Si, Hermione? –contestó con voz cansada

– Tienes sucia la nariz. Límpiatela. Nos vemos luego, Harry. – diciendo esto último de una forma más dulce.

La chica salió del compartimiento e inmediatamente Ron comento.

– No sé en qué casa voy a quedarme, pero espero que no sea en la misma que ella.

Y Harry no tardó en darle la razón, si saber que la chica los está escuchando.

* * *

Unas lágrimas surcaban las mejillas de Hermione. Sabía que debía ser fuerte, se lo debía a su padre. Creía que aquí sí sería aceptada. En sus escuelas muggle siempre fue despreciada, tratada como un bicho raro. Fue por eso que huyo, siguió con su vida y la los 9 años encontró a su salvador. Él cuidó de ella en sus tiempos difíciles. Él era lo único que tenía.

* * *

Draco Malfoy estaba informado. Su padre había hecho que Snape le enviara el Profeta todos los días, al menos los primeros dos años, pasado es tiempo, Lucius solo pedía noticias realmente importantes. Draco, asustado de que los últimos fragmentos de su vida mágica se esfumaran, le pidió a su padrino que le enviara semanalmente sus ejemplares del Profeta. El joven sabía que su padre estaba enterado del baúl bajo su cama con cientos de periódicos, y agradecía que nunca hubiera dicho nada. Era algo de que se avergonzaba enormemente.

–Albino, veo que te gano el morbo. – Blaise Zabini estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observando a Draco leer la edición del periódico del día que desapareció

– ¿Qué te puedo decir, Bambino? Me veo excelente en esta foto. –contesto Malfoy señalando la foto familiar que lucía en la primer plana.

Los chicos se abrazaron. Blaise y su madre, Adrienna, llegaron a Londres cuando él tenía cuatro años. Venían de Italia, su madre iba a casarse con un inglés; la joven de 21 años había enviudado tan solo 10 meses antes del padre de Blaise, Leandro Zabini. El pequeño huérfano extrañaba a su padre, lo consentía y mimaba, le hacían travesura a su madre… Malcolm Kent fue el encargado de llenar ese vacío. Mal era un nuevo rico en Inglaterra y un socio de Malfoy Magic. Las largas horas de trabajo de los adultos, eran momentos de diversión para los niños. Su amistad floreció en el ambiente empresarial de sus padres. De amigos a hermanos; y eso no cambio, ni siquiera con la muerte de Malcolm.

– ¿Dónde carajo estuviste? Y ni se te ocurra decir que estabas en la Mansión de Marsella. –Draco abrió la boca– O la de Boston.

Draco no sabía que decir. El plan correr el rumor de su estadía en Estados Unidos, en una Mansión en Boston resguardada por el encantamiento Fidelio, de la cual solo sabían pocas personas; lo que no esperaba era que su mejor amigo supiera que eso era falso.

Draco suspiró.

–Después del ataque en Malfoy Manor, mis padres y yo logramos llegar a un Translador. Este nos llevó a Francia. En la mansión de Marsella preparamos maletas y estuvimos viajando por toda la semana a través de Europa. En Italia nos encontraron; mi padre casi muere ese día… – el joven Malfoy se veía bastante afectado.

–Albino, lo siento. No quería hacerte pasar por eso de nuevo, pero todos los responsables fueron a Azkaban desde hace dos años. ¿Dónde estuviste después de eso? ¿Por qué volver ahorita? ¿Qué te paso?

Malfoy iba a contestar cuando la señora del carrito del dulces toco a su puerta. Blaise observo como los ojos de Draco se iluminaban, como si aún tuvieran siete años y estuvieran por robar el alijo de dulces que Narcissa tenía escondidos.

–Toma lo que quieras, yo invito. – dice Blaise, preocupado y enternecido por el estado en el que se veía su amigo. Ya no parecía ese niño alegre y mimado que obtenía lo que quería con pedirlo, ahora solo se veía roto. En el momento que los vio entrar, creyó que los Malfoy seguían siendo la misma familia sangre pura de siempre: narcisistas y egocentristas. Sin embargo, ahora que veía al más joven de cerca, lo notaba: se veía brevemente, sus ojos se veían tristes, como los ojos de alguien que ha visto innumerables desgracias.

De un momento a otro el compartimiento pasó de estar vacío y en perfecto orden, a estar atiborrado de al menos 3 ejemplares de cada tipo de dulces. Después de darle los galeones correspondientes a una sorprendida señora, Draco tomo asiento frente a Zabini con una sonrisa en el rostro. El rubio había pagado.

–Malfoy, ¿hace cuánto no te alimentan? – soltó el moreno, para después reírse a carcajadas.

Los chicos siguieron hablando de cosas triviales y comiendo dulces por montones. Blaise dejo de comer llegado un momento, alegando que quería comer algo en el gran comedor, por lo que el rubio término comiendo la mayoría. Ninguno quería seguir hablando sobre la vida de Draco los últimos años.

–Y ¿Cómo esta Jonah? – pregunto Draco después de una discusión sobre Quidditch

– Muerto. Ahora es Howard. Es un americano.

– ¿Muerto? Bambino, van cuatro en 11 años.

– Son cinco, en realidad. Antes de Howard hubo un hindú: Rashid. No duró mucho, no más 10 meses. Es por eso que ya no como en casa, fui a refugiarme con los Nott y Parkinson

– ¿Theodore Nott? Creí que lo odiabas prácticamente desde que llegaste a Inglaterra. Y ¿desde cuándo Pansy está en el país?

–Pansy llegó hace aproximadamente dos años y ahora es más engreída que antes. – Draco río

– ¿Eso es posible?

– Pues, al parecer, pasar tres años en Paris lo lograron. – ambos rieron – A pesar de su narcisismo, que no se compara con el tuyo, es una gran amiga.

– Y, ¿qué pasa con Nott? ¿Cómo pasaron del odio mutuo a ser grandes amigos? – Blaise suspiró.

– Su padre murió a casi un año que tú desapareciste. No volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, se volvió taciturno. Nadie sabe que paso exactamente. Dejo de hablar por semanas y, su madre no estaba mucho mejor. Un día lo encontré sentado debajo un árbol, estaba leyendo el mismo libro que Mal me leía por la noches. Me senté a su lado y él puso el libro en medio de los dos, para que lo leyéramos juntos. Adrienna acababa de casarse con Rashid y la casa era continuamente visitada por hindúes sumamente ruidos. Y tú no estabas ahí, me sentía profundamente solo. Así que lo acompañe. –unas solitarias y silenciosas lagrimas surcaron las mejillas del moreno– Draco, yo no había leído ese libro desde la muerte de Mal. Pasamos horas debajo de ese mismo árbol, al menos por una semana. Cuando acabamos de leer el libro, él se disculpó por comportamiento tras el fallecimiento Malcolm.

››Al siguiente día, yo lleve un libro y me senté en el mismo árbol. A poco tiempo, él llego con otro y los intercambiamos. Hablamos de nuestras madres y padres. Y, así, los temas simplemente iban saliendo. Un día me invito a su casa a comer, su madre estaba en cama y sus abuelos se habían trasladado con ellos. Unas personas muy amables. Una comida se transformó en dos. De repente una noche Theo me pregunto que si me quería quedar a pasar la noche; a mi madre simplemente no le importo...

Draco se quedó sin palabras. Sabía que la vida de Blaise sería un poco dura sin él a su lado, pero nunca contó con el quinto matrimonio de Adrienna, o con lo solo que Zabini se sentiría. Sabía que era egoísta el solo pensar en sus problemas por los últimos cuatro años, pero no tenía tiempo de nada más; sin embargo, al ver los ojos dolidos de su amigo mientras contaba esa historia, se dio cuenta de algo: debía haber estado ahí. Draco sabía que no podía hacer nada ahora. Ya era demasiado tarde, pero lo peor estaba por venir y él no volvería a abandonarlo. Era una promesa y, para Draco, su palabra valía más que toda su fortuna.

El silencio persistió por algunos minutos, ambos sumidos en pensamientos, hasta que el joven Malfoy hablo:

– ¿Dónde están Nott y Pansy ahora?

– Están en su compartimiento. Prefirieron que viniera solo. Ven, acompáñame, vamos a saludarlos. – dijo Blaise mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

– Te alcanzo más tarde, tengo que cambiarme, estamos por llegar a Hogsmeade. – El moreno dudo. No quería que Draco se quedara solo. Había oído los rumores que corrían por los pasillos del expreso, fue por eso que fue a buscarlo en primer lugar. Temía que alguien fuera a atacarlo.

Blaise suspiro.

– Está bien, Albino. Estamos en la parte media del tren. Ve a buscarnos en cuanto acabes.

Una vez que Zabini salió, Draco empezó a cambiarse. Su camisa negra pasó a ser blanca inmaculada en solo segundos, una corbata negra adornaba su cuello. Abrió por segunda vez su baúl, y saco una pequeña caja de lo más profundo de él. La caja era negra y tenía grabado, en la parte superior, el escudo familiar de los Malfoy.

 _–Pudicitia, Decus, Astutia*. –_ Murmuró el joven.

La caja de abrió, como si reconociera la voz de su dueño. El interior de la caja estaba cubierta de terciopelo verde oscuro. Dentro de ella había un pequeño libro viejo, una bolsa de cuero llena de monedas y, envuelto en seda negra, una caja aún más pequeña. Un par de anillos y mancuernillas de plata, una pulsera de oro y el anillo familiar de los Malfoy era lo había en su interior. Dejo dentro los anillos de plata y se puso todo lo demás. Draco sabía que tal vez estaba exagerando, que eran demasiadas. Se suponía que la varita podría protegerlo de cualquier peligro, al menos en la escuela, pero también sabia otra cosa: los monstruos y traidores estaban por doquier, y era muy probable que fuera atacado por uno de ellos. Guardo todo de vuelta a su baúl, se puso una túnica negra. Estaba revisando que su baúl estuviera cerrado y seguro, dándole la espalda a la puerta cuando alguien entro por ella.

–Lo siento, –dijo Hermione con un rastro de tristeza en su voz– creí que era mi compartimiento.

La voz le resulto familiar a Draco. Rápidamente se puso de pie y vio el rostro de la castaña. La reconoció al instante y, al parecer, ella también a él. Se vieron a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que, casi al mismo tiempo, dos majestuosas espadas de Bronce Celestial aparecieron en las manos de cada uno. Y ambos, en posición de batalla, dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí, traidor?!

 *** Pureza, Honor, Astucia.**

 **Mis más sinceras disculpas por la espera. Es tiempo de exámenes en la escuela, y mis editoras están muy ocupadas (o eso dicen xd).**

 **Se suponía que este cap seria publicado en Navidad, pero aquí estamos; un mes tarde. Sorry :(**

 **Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas o maldiciones en el botón de abajo; me encantaría leerlos**

 **V**

 **23/01/18 13:15**


End file.
